Escatech½
by AzureTemplar
Summary: This is a Ranma½ and Robotech crossover..Genma goof during the neko-ken training, Ranma living with his grandparent the Sanada, Ranma and grandfather is build a giant armor..All chapter have been REVISE - They have been PROOF READ by someone else
1. Escatech½ 00

Ecastech½ By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma½/Robotech crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Dual is the property of pioneer, Escaflowne is the property of Bandai, and Robotech is the property of whoever own it.  
  
Prologue  
  
Turning Point  
  
- In the Juuban Ward of Tokyo -  
  
Nodoka Saotome was sipping her tea at the Saotome ancestral home when she got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Nodoka said. Part of her prayed that it would be Ranma calling to say he was coming home.  
  
"Mrs. Nodoka Saotome?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Hello. This is officer Grutt of the Yokohama police force. I'm sorry to disturb you, but your husband has been taken into custody."  
  
"Taken into custody? Why?"  
  
"The reason he was brought in was child abuse, but..."  
  
"Child abuse?" Nodoka interrupted.  
  
"Yes ma'am. His child Ranma was found badly injured and he's currently at the Yokohama children's hospital." Nodoka gasped as she heard this. "We need you to come down and make a statement if that's possible."  
  
"Certainly...," she answered, but really she didn't realize what he was asking. Instead she simply hung up the phone and rushed out the front door, only stopping to grab her katana.  
  
Her grip on her wrapped katana tightened as she thought about what her husband could have done to their son to land him in jail. She just couldn't believe that this was happening. Genma, her husband had promised her that he would take good care of their son while the two of them were traveling on the road. She now questioned her decision to let Genma take her son on that training journey. The train ride seemed like an eternity to her as images of the worst kind flashed through her mind.  
  
- City Of Yokohama -  
  
When she stepped off the train station there was an officer waiting for her there. He had asked her to come with him to the police station but she refused to go there until she checked up on her son.  
  
They got to the hospital and Nodoka was about to go into the room where her son was, when an inspector stepped out of the room Ranma was in. He was about to tell her that she shouldn't go in there but he never got a chance to say anything as she push him aside. When she got into the room, her katana drop to the floor with a clank sound and she stood there in shock. On the bed was her son Ranma with small cut mark over his body. He was as pale as corpse. She fell down on her knees and started to cry. All she could think of at that moment was how could Genma have done this to their son. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tilting her head gently, she saw it was the inspector.  
  
He told her that everything is going to be ok and started to tell her what has happen. She is a little startled to hear that her husband Genma had a couple of arrest warrants out for him. To her this couldn't be right. She married a righteous and honorable man. The person the police inspector described sounded more like a common thug. The inspector had told her that Genma had sold their son for food and even signed some legal documents giving up his legal right as Ranma parent for nothing more then Sake. The Young officer that had brought Nodoka to the hospital started to ball his fist in anger. He had a son of his own and wonders how any father could do this to their own son. When the inspector got to the incident that brought them here. The young officer couldn't take it anymore and started to throw up in a near by trash can. Nodoka turned as pale as a ghost when she had heard how her son got put into the hospital. She just couldn't believe that Genma had done that to their child. The young officer now knew why his fellow officers were treating Genma Saotome so roughly when they brought him in. The inspector had left no details out about the pit of starving cats incident and even told her what Ranma had said when they got him out of the pit. When Nodoka heard that Ranma called out for his mother and asked why she no longer love him. Her heart broke in two when the inspector told her that. How could she have let her son suffer so much. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy.  
  
Nodoka wiped the tear from her eye and picked up her wrapped katana. She had on a expressionless face and a cold fury burning in her eye. In voice that sent shivers down the officers spin she asks them to take her to her husband. The inspector nodded his head and the young officer took her down to the police station.  
  
- Yokohana Police Station -  
  
When they got there, a lot of the police officers were running around, as if they were looking for someone. The young officer asks the other officer what was going on. Apparently Genma had escaped from his holding cell and now they were trying to recapture him. Nodoka let out a scream of anger when she heard that her chance to avenge her son has slipped out of her hand. After calming down she vowed to hunt down Genma later, but for now she would take care of her son.  
  
- Over In Nerima ward of Tokyo -  
  
The following day it was all over the News that Genma Saotome, an escaped criminal, was on the loose. That he was wanted for a number of thief, attempted man slaughter, child abuse, and any other charges the police could stick to him.  
  
When Soun Tendo saw this on the television, he broke down and started crying his eye out. Every so often he would mumble out "Now! The school will never be join."  
  
All the Tendo daughters could do was wonder what their father was talking about.  
  
- Back In Juuban Ward -  
  
After a couple month later, Nodoka got a call from the same inspector that had told her about what Genma had done. He informed her that Genma was shot dead for trying to evade arrest in main land China. Apparently Genma had stolen some stuff from a government officials home. Nodoka did not shed any tears for Genma when she heard of his demise. Her only wish was that it could have been her that had taken his life.  
  
When Ranma had gotten better she called her parent over at Macross Island and told them of what had happened. Her dad was more then adamant that she drop the Saotome name and to come live with them on the island. It took a while but she got Ranma and herself transferred over to her family name, the Sanada. Now she and Ranma is going to fly over to live with her parents at Macross Island. There she knew they could start a new life.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Escatech½ 01

Ecastech½ By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma½/Robotech crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Dual is the property of pioneer, Escaflowne is the property of Bandai, and Robotech is the property of whoever own it.  
  
Chapter 01  
  
A New Start  
  
Nodoka Sanada stared out the windows of her home as she watched Ranma run off toward Macross High School. It has been ten year since that bastard Genma had destroyed her life and she is glad he was dead. Ever since that tragic day, she has been there for her son. She had given her son all the love that she had and given him what ever support he needed.  
  
Nodoka sighed gently. Her son was becoming more and more like his grandfather Ken Sanada everyday. Ranma still practiced his martial arts but he also put as good deal of effort into his academic studies. Nodoka was proud that her son was so well rounded in mind and body. However she wished he was a bit more social. Ranma spent far too much time hitting board and book. She wished he would hit on a girl with as much enthusiasm. She wanted some grand children before she get to old to play with them. She gave another sigh as she thought how unlikely that would be.  
  
Ever since his grandfather passed away last year, Ranma had become more secluded and had not hung out much with any of his friends. He spends most of his time working on the project that he and his grandfather had started a couple year ago. Even she hasn't seen what the mysterious project was. Her father and Ranma had kept a tight security on the hanger ever since they started that it and even now she still couldn't get access to the hanger.  
  
She put that thought aside and started wandering if she could arrange something with Mrs. Nanjyoin. Mrs. Nanjyoin had a grand daughter that is slightly older then Ranma. Maybe she can get the two together. After all these were modern time so a little age different shouldn't matter.  
  
'Oh! I can just see it now,' thought Nodoka as she started to daze off into fantasy land.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Somewhere on the street of Macross City Ranma almost trip as he felt a chilling feeling running down his spine.  
  
'Damn! Mom must be trying to set me up again. I like girls and all but I'm not ready to get married yet. For Kami-Sama's sake, I'm only sixteen and would like to enjoy what left of my youth,' he thought. Ranma put those thought aside and made a mad dash for the school. He had never been late for school and he wasn't going to start now. Whatever his mom had planed he was going to have to deal with it later.  
  
- South Side Of Masscross Island -  
  
Over at the Macross City sea port, two figure sneaked off the cargo boat as the people were busy unloading the goods from China. The two figure made their way toward their destination via rooftop hopping.  
  
The first figure is an extremely old woman in green robe riding on top of a wooden staff. While the other is a young purple hair Chinese girls that look to be around sixteen. The young girl is wearing a light blue kung fu shirt and white kung fu pant.  
  
The old women stopped and brought out a map of the city and started looking over it. The younger one asked her great grandmother why she stopped and what were they doing there. Her great grandmother simply told her that she was making sure they were headed in the right direction. As for the second question, she replied that they they were here looking for her uncle. He had left the Joketsu village at a young age and wasn't heard from again.  
  
Shampoo was a little surprised to find out that she still had any living relatives left. Her great grandmother had told her that his name is Max and that he owns a Chinese restaurant called The White Dragon. After her great grandmother was finish looking at the map, they started roof hopping again.  
  
Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother was deep in thought as they were hopping toward their destination. She didn't know what she is going to do when she find her grandson. Ever since he left the village, she hadn't gotten any letters from him. She didn't know if he was dead or alive. About a month ago, she finally received a letter from him. In it, she found a map of the city he was living in as well as instructions on how to find the restaurant.  
  
- Back Over In Japan -  
  
Over in Japan in a Tokyo ward known as Nerima, Akane Tendo was not in a good mood. She was still mad about the comment her older sister Kasumi made about her. Kasumi had told her that she was a spoil little brat and that she was afraid to deal with the truth. Of course she agreed with Kasumi when she said that Nabiki was a cold hearted bitch that care only about money, but still that didn't give Kasumi the right to pass those kind of judgments on her.  
  
'Hmm Kasumi is just jealous that I'm the one who will inherit the Tendo Dojo. Who needs her anyway! I'm just as good as she is in cooking and cleaning,' thought Akane as she stomped her way toward Furinkan High School.  
  
- Macross Island -  
  
Back over at Macross City, a homely dressed girl with long brown hair got on the bus that was headed for Macross College. Kasumi Nanjyoin, formally Kasumi Tendo, was thinking about her life as the bus started moving. It has been three weeks since she had come to live with her grandmother. She just couldn't take it anymore back home. She had given up her dreams and what little social life she had for her family. In the end she didn't get anything in return, not even a thank you. While she was living there she felt more like a servant then one of the family members.  
  
Her younger sister Nabiki only cared about making money and didn't care who she had to hurt to do it. She had always thought that Nabiki was just putting on a front as the Ice Queen. She also had thought that Nabiki was doing this for the sake of the family but that all change one day, when she found Nabiki diary while cleaning. She wasn't going to open it, but it slipped out of her hand. What see saw on the open page shocked her. After reading the rest of the diary she found out differently. On that day her eyes were open to the ugly truth about her sister Nabiki.  
  
Akane, her youngest sister, was another story altogether. Akane had always been the princess of the family that got whatever she wanted. Even to this day Akane still expected people to wait on her hand and foot. She also refused to take the time to learn how to do anything properly, always declaring that she was the best and doing what ever she felt was right. Once she had tried a bit of Akane's cooking once and thought she was going too died.  
  
Kasumi had always thought that she was going to be the one to inherit the Tendo Dojo. After all it was her that was taking care of the place. That all change when a boy by the name of Ryoga Hibiki came to their Dojo. Her father was impress by the boy's show of skill and decided that he would carry on the Dojo after he married Akane. Of course she protested to this and said that she should be the one to inherit the place.  
  
(Flask Back)  
  
Soun, her father, yelled at her for not being an obedient daughter and that she should not question his judgment. She put on a calm front and said "If that is your final decision father then I'll be moving out".  
  
In a fit of rage, her father declared that she was abandoning her duty to her family. That she was responsible for taking care of the house and cooking the food. Just as Nabiki was responsible for taking of the financial needs of the family. Also that neither her or Nabiki were allowed to marry since they both have a responsibility to take care of the needs of their sister Akane and the Dojo. Her father didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. Nabiki just sat there with an expressionless face, while she has an angry frown on her face. Kasumi couldn't believe what she had just herd. She had given up so much already and her father wanted her to give up even more. She marched up to her room and pack her belonging. She then proceeded to walk out of the house and never even looked back at her yelling father. Her father keeps yelling out "You are no daughter of mine. From here on you are dead to this family. Never come back. you here me!.."  
  
(End Flask Back)  
  
After that Kasumi had called her grandmother at Macross Island and told her what had happened. Her grandmother had wired her some cash and Kasumi bought a plane ticket for Macross Island. Her grandmother wasn't surprise by Soun's actions. Her grandmother had also thought he was nothing but a fool and expected nothing less from him. With her grandmother's permission she was transfer over to her mother family registry, the Nanjyoin.  
  
Currently she is on a bus heading to college. She had been given a second chance to fulfill her dream of being a doctor. Her grandmother has given her more love and respect then her family back at the Tendo Dojo ever did.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Escatech½ 02

Ecastech½ By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma½/Robotech crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Dual is the Property of pioneer, Escaflowne is the property of Bandai, and Robotech is the property of who ever own it.  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
" "= Speech  
  
Chapter 02  
  
Lost Ship Found  
  
- Just Outside of our solar system -  
  
Somewhere outside of the solar system a large green cucumber shape star vessel made its way toward Earth. Exedore Chief Archivist of the Zentradi, a short slender man with light purple skin, made his way toward the bridge of the ship to inform the commander of his finding.  
  
"Lord Breetai I believe we have found the stolen research vessel that was carrying the last of the Proto Culture. It seem to have crash landed on the third planet of this system my lord."  
  
"That's Excellent Exedore! I want a recovery squad to assembled and prepped to launch as soon as possible" Breetai stated excitedly.  
  
"But my lord, the planet is inhabited by Micronian. By Zentradi sacred law, set forth by our creator, we are forbidden from interacting with Micronians. To do so is to go against the will of our creator."  
  
Breetai touched the cold metal plate that cover the right side of his face and said "Exedore, you know what I do is for the good of Zentradi itself. By order of supreme commander Dolza, we are to get back the Proto Culture at all cost. We are loosing the war against the Invid and the Meltroni are acting up. Even our own creators are fighting for their very life against the Invid. If the Zentradi are going survive this war, we are going to need to change some of our law. Without the Proto Culture, I fear that both side will eventually be destroy. Now, with that said, what the status on the battle strength of the Micronians?"  
  
Exedore knew he had lost the argument. Once the commander had made up his mind, he rarly let anything change it.  
  
"My lord from what our long range scanner has shown us, the Micronians seem to be a primitive species that still hadn't mastered space travel. They shouldn't give us too much resistance and I don't think they are advance enough to make use of what is on the ship. Even if this is the case, I still recommend that we use caution. Who know what the rebel could have left behind for us."  
  
"Agree Exedore. Send out a recon ship and have them report back what they find immediately. Also, unless the Micronian open fire upon them, they are to reframe from getting into any conflicts with the Micronians."  
  
"Understood my lord. I'll see to it that your order is carried out at once." Exedore left the bridge in a hurry. He was worried about whether they were doing the right thing or not.  
  
- In an unknown part galaxy -  
  
Somewhere in another part of the galaxy another meeting of great important is taking place. Sheyahass knelt before her supreme commander and gave her report.  
  
"Matriarch, our recon squad has detected a large fleet of Zentradi at the edge of the Sol system. From what we could gather, the Zentradi have located the stolen research vessel that was carrying the supply of Proto Culture."  
  
"Commander Sheyahass, are the Zentradi making any attempt to recover the lost Proto Culture?" asked the supreme commander of the Meltroni.  
  
"Yes Matriarch, however I still can't believe they are willing to abandon our scared law, which was set fort by our creator, and risk coming into contact with the Micronians."  
  
"Sheyahass, it just show how dire our situation is. The Zentradi force is too large for us to do a frontal attack. For the future of the Meltroni, we need to get that supply of Proto Culture before they do. I'm giving you command of the scouting fleet and you may choose whoever you need to complete this mission. You are to go to the Sol system and if possible to avoid any conflicts with the Zentradi. You are to monitor the situation and see if an opportunity presents itself to get the Proto Culture." The Matriarch suddenly paused as if remembering something. "Dolza would mostly likely send his best commander for this mission. I know of your long grudge with commander Breetai. You are not to let your personal feeling get in the way of this mission is that understood Sheyahass?"  
  
"Yes Matriarch," replied Sheyahass. She got up and made her way towards her ship. Sheyahass was still trying to control the anger she felt when she heard the name Breetai.  
  
- Macross Island at noon -  
  
It was now lunch time at Macross High School. Ranma sat in his favorite spot under the cherry tree eating his lunch. He always enjoyed his mom's home cooked meals. As he was eating, he notice two figure were roof hopping in the distance. He thought this was odd since, as far as he knew, he was the only one with enough skill on the island to do that. As he continued to watch them, he tried to pick up some details to let him know who they ere, but they were moving to fast for him to make out any.  
  
Ranma was about to go investigate this when he heard someone call out his name from behind. Ranma turn around and saw that three of his friend is running toward him.  
  
To the right was Jeff Glowburg, a tall well build American with short light brown hair.  
  
In the middle was John Smith, another American that is the same height as Ranma but has spiky blonde hair.  
  
To he left is Lay Voraski a tall Asiatic looking fellow with short unruly black hair.  
  
John was the first to recover from the run while the other two were still breathing hard.  
  
"Hey Ranma! Its been a long time since you hung out with us. There a new aero fighter game that just came out today. You want to join us at the arcade?" asked John.  
  
"Yeah man we haven't seen you at the arcade for a couple months now and we are beginning to worry about you" said Jeff.  
  
"That right Ranma! You shouldn't spend too much time in that lab of your. Come on man join us at arcade after school today!" said Lay.  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't hung out with you guys. I'm still busy working on the project that me and grandpa started. I promise once I'm finish with it, I'll have some free time again." said Ranma. His friends were disappointed, but they understood how much his grandfather meant to him. Of course like usual they would try to get Ranma to tell them what he is working on and like always he just said "Now that a secret!"  
  
Minmei Lynn, a girl with long blue hair, walked up to the group of talking boys and tapped Ranma on the shoulder. She had something important to ask him but he always seem to vanish when she about to corner him.  
  
Ranma turned around to see who tapped him and was surprised to see it was Minmei. What disturbed him the most is her smile.  
  
'I know that smile. She is up to something' thought Ranma. Ranma scratch the back of his head nervously "Hey Minmei how is it going?"  
  
He didn't get any response from her. She turns toward his friend and ask in cheerful voice if she could talk with Ranma alone. As his friend left Ranma could hear them mumble "lucky bastard."  
  
'That funny I don't feel all that luck ' thought Ranma. Minmei turn toward him  
  
"Ranma do you want to stop by the White Dragon after school? Aunt Leena is preparing a special meal to celebrate the founding of the restaurant. She also wanted me to invite you and your mom joins us in the celebration this evening. I was also wondering if you could help me get everything ready. Pretty Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry Minmei I really need to get home and..." Ranma never got to finish his excuse because Minmei put on the sad puppy dog face with putty lips. "Hey that not fair Minmei!" cried out Ranma. All Minmei did was to shed a little tear.  
  
Ranma new he had already lost the battle of will, especially when she was like this. He could never say no to her when she put on the sad puppy face. Ranma gave a sigh and said "Ooh ok. After school I'll go and help you with the preparation."  
  
"And?" she said with her sad puppy face still on.  
  
"And I'll bring my mom for the celebration this evening" tiredly stated Ranma.  
  
After she got her answer from Ranma, she went back to her cheerful self and latch onto his arm.  
  
"That a promise right Ranma and you won't try to sneak off to work on that project of yours. Right! Ranma!"  
  
Ranma just nodded his head in respond 'Damn! She knows me to well. Man I'm almost done with the project too. At least she's happy again.'  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Minmei started heading back toward the school building and yell out "After school I'll meet you at the front gate. Don't forget now. See ya Ranma!"  
  
Ranma also made his way back towards the school building.  
  
'I can't believe I still let her get a way with that. Why do I always crumble when she does that?' thought Ranma.  
  
- In the business section of Macross City -  
  
Ukyo Kuonji was busy setting up her shop that she just bought earlier today. When she heard that Macross Island was a growing Japanese population and that there was no okonomiyaki restaurant, she new that she had to be the first and who knows. Maybe she'd even expand into the western market as well.  
  
She had gotten tired of looking for Ranma and decided to focus on her business for now. With the death of Genma Saotome her family honor was restore and she was no longer obligated to hunt down Ranma for the loss. Even with the family honor restore, Ukyo still wanted to find Ranma and give him a beating he'd never forget. She was still mad at him for abandoning her like that.  
  
Ukyo was snapped out of her train of thought by the commotion that was going on next door.  
  
'I wonder what going on at the White Dragon. They seem to be getting ready for a party or something.' thought Ukyo.  
  
- Back in Japan in the Tokyo ward of Nerima -  
  
At Furinkan High nursing room we see a young man lying in bed and moaning in pain as he clutch his stomach. He was wearing a yellow bandana with black strip on his head. Next to the bed was a large back pack with a red bamboo umbrella on top of it.  
  
Nabiki popped her head into the room and saw who was lying on the bed.  
  
"Geez! Akane if you didn't like the guy all you have to do is tell him. I think poisoning the poor sap is a bit much" said Nabiki with a grin on her face.  
  
"Shout UP! Nabiki!" yelled Akane from within the room. She was the one that brought him in and was now trying to nurse him back to health, but for some reason every time she give him some medicine his condition would get worse. "The food must have spoiled on the way to school. You know their nothing wrong with my cooking. Ryoga told me he like my cooking so there!!"  
  
Nabiki just shook her head and left.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Yeah I know this doesn't follow the cannon Robotech story line. Yes I Know that the concept of Meltroni is strange. If you ever watch 'Robotech the movie: Remember the Lovers' you'll see where I'm going with this story. Yes, this movie does exist. I have a DVD copy of it. The Zentradi force will not be attacking today because they didn't warp next to Earth. They will arrive the next day at the launching of the SDF-1. 


	4. Escatech½ 03

Ecastech½ By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma½/Robotech crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Dual is the Property of pioneer, Escaflowne is the property of Bandai, and Robotech is the property of whoever owns it.  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
" "= Speech  
  
Chapter 03  
  
White Dragon Celebration  
  
- Over at the Sanada Estate -  
  
Nodoka went over to the phone and called Mrs. Nanjyoin.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Nanjyoin? This is Nodoka Sanada. Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking. I hear that you have a grand daughter that is new to the Island. Yes! I'm thinking the same think. Tomorrow is the grand launching of the space fortress they cou... Oh you already thought of that and your grand daughter already said yes. I'll have Ranma pick her up in the morning. No!! I don't think that is a good idea. An arrange marriage is so old fashion and I would like to give Ranma the choice to choose who he want to be with. Wouldn't it be better if they got to know each other first? Yes Mrs. Nanjyoin, I'll keep that in mind. OK I'll talk to later then."  
  
'Oh I can't wait to tell Ranma the good news! I do have to admit that the arrange marriage is a good back plan. Knowing my son, it might just take that to make him settle down,' thought a very happy Nodoka. She then turn to look at the clock and wonder 'Strange shouldn't Ranma be home by now. I wonder what keeping late.'  
  
- Over at the White Dragon -  
  
Cologne and Shampoo arrived at the restaurant and were headed into the place. Cologne looks around the empty place and called out, "Hello? Is anybody home!!"  
  
From the kitchen, a tall slender women with blue hair came out to greet them.  
  
"Welcome to the White Dragon. How may I help you?"  
  
Cologne look the women over and answered, "We are here to see Max Lynn?"  
  
Leena nodded her head and went back into the kitchen to get her husband.  
  
After a few minutes, Max stepped out of the kitchen and greeted his grandmother with a smile.  
  
"Hello grandmother. I'm glad you could come on short notice," he solemnly greeted Cologne before turning to face his grandmother's traveling companion. "May I ask who your companion?"  
  
A very confused Leena walked back into the room and stood next to her husband.  
  
"Grandmother?" she asked, interrupting Max's attempts to learn the unknown lady's name. "You never told me that your grandmother is still alive?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later honey. Could you go and get Jason?" Max nervously asked. Before Leena left she gave her husband a look that told him that she wasn't please.  
  
Max led his two guests to a nearby table and motioned for them to take a seat.  
  
"Please have a seat while I'll go get some tea and something to snack on." A while later, he return from the kitchen with the tea set and some snack.  
  
"Max this is Shampoo, your sister daughter. You and her are the only living relative that I have left" Cologne sadly stated as she sips her tea. Max nodded his head and waited for his grandmother to continue. "I'm not mad at you, but I would like to know why you never wrote back to the village after you left?"  
  
Max gave a sigh as he thought about how best to explain what he did and why he did it.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you and mother worry like that, however I really don't want to go into to much detail. Let just say that during the Unification Wars, I had the skill to make a different, but because I refused to fight, the village that took me in was destroy in the crossfire. On that day I lost something important to me and because of my stubbornness about fighting, she die along with the rest of the village. I was to ashamed to return to the Joketsu village or even write back to mom..."  
  
"I see" said Cologne as she pondered what she had been told. "So grandson why did you sent me a letter after so many years?"  
  
"I know it was selfish of me but I wanted to know if you and mom were still alive. I guess I got my answer. I also wanted one of my sons to meet his great grandmother" said Max in a sad tone.  
  
"One of your sons? What happen to the other?" ask Cologne.  
  
"Sadly he is a lot like me when I was younger. His name is Kyle Lynn and is staying with relative in Japan" answer Max. At that moment Leena came back into the room with a brown hair boy. Max called to his son.  
  
Jason come over here son. I would like you to meet your great grandmother Cologne and your cousin Shampoo. They came all the way from China to visit us"  
  
"Wow! Cool! You guy came from China" said an excited Jason. He heard of the place from his parent but never really met anyone form China.  
  
Max cough and said, "Grandmother we getting ready to celebrate the founding of this restaurant. I would be honored if you and Shampoo would join us this evening."  
  
"A celebration? I'd be delighted," Cologne commented as she nodded her head.  
  
"We still need to get the preparations ready for the celebration tonight. Grandmother, why don't I have Jason show you and Shampoo the way to the guess room? I'll c...," was all that Max could get out.  
  
- At the entrance of the White Dragon -  
  
"Come on Ranma! Hurry up already!" Minmei said as she dragged Ranma in to the restaurant. "I'm Home! And I brought Ranma with me!"  
  
"Come on Minmei. You can let go of my arm now. This is getting embarrassing," Ranma pleaded as he tried in vain to free his arm.  
  
"Welcome back" greeted Leena.  
  
"Ah Minmei I like you to meet my grandmother Cologne and your cousin Shampoo. They will be staying here for awhile," said Max as he greeted her. Max then turn to Cologne. "Grandmother this is my niece Minmei Lynn and her friend Ranma Sanada."  
  
The party exchange greeting.  
  
"Oh Aunt Leena. Ranma had agreed to help with the preparation" said Minmei to her aunt.  
  
'Something about this young one boy intrigue me. I sense a strong Chi aura coming from him,' Cologne thought to herself as she eyed Ranma.  
  
Shampoo on the other hand had other thoughts about Ranma. 'Now there a stud. I wonder if he could fight or is he just a pretty boy.'  
  
"Mrs. Lynn could I...," Ranma never got to finish as Leena nodded her head and show him where the phone is.  
  
Ranma thanked her and dialed the number for the Sanada estate "Hello Mom? Yes it's me Ranma. I know it's getting late. I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier. I'm at the White Dragon right now. No!!! Me and Minmei are not on a date!. The Lynns are throwing a party to celebrate the founding of the restaurant this evening and they would like us to join them. I'm here to help them get ready for the party. No, Minmei didn't trick me into this. Yes! I'm sure. I'll stop by later and pick you up. What? You have something important to tell me? How about you ask me later after the party? Ok, I'll talk to you later mom."  
  
Ranma was about to head back toward Minmei when Shampoo stepped in front of him.  
  
"Shampoo challenge you to fight, you accept?"  
  
Ranma look at her strangely and answered, "Ah no thanks."  
  
Shampoo had a sad expression when she heard his answer.  
  
'Just as I thought. He's nothing but a pretty boy...'  
  
"Err.. grandmother, Ranma is a friend of the family you're not going to..." Max nervously ask.  
  
Cologne let out a laugh and replied, "Don't worry about it grandson. I'll exempt Ranma from the marriage law."  
  
"Marriage law?" ask a confuse Ranma.  
  
Max shook his head and said "Ranma, if you were to beat Shampoo in a fight, by the law of the Amazon, you two would be married."  
  
'Oh.. geez that just great. I hope mom never find out about this law' thought Ranma as a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
Minmei had a frown on her face when she heard about the marriage law.  
  
'That just plan stupid!'  
  
Cologne turn to face Ranma.  
  
"Come now sonny boy. If you don't want to spar with Shampoo I can understand. So how about you and me go a round. Heck if you win, I'll even teach some of our Chi technique. Course, if you loose, you'll take my Shampoo out on a date," Cologne stated. 'This is going to be too easy. From the way he move it seem he know a little martial arts.'  
  
'I don't know about this but the idea of getting my hand on some new Chi technique does sound good. I can sense that she is a master in Chi control and if I loose, all I'll have to do is go on a date with Shampoo.' Ranma thought as a grin formed on his face.  
  
"Shampoo understand you just is pretty boy that no know how to fight!" Shampoo said in a teasing manner.  
  
Ranma didn't like being called weak and yelled, "Hey! You take that back!"  
  
"Why? Is Shampoo wrong?" Shampoo asked before she started to laugh.  
  
Cologne just rolls her eye and thought 'And here I had high expectation for him. I can't believe he is falling for Shampoo trap.'  
  
Ranma frown and cross his arm "OK granny I accept your challenge!"  
  
"Ah Ranma I don't think this is a go..." said Max before someone whack him on the top of his head.  
  
Cologne look at Max and said "You be quiet. This is a friendly little spar and I already gave my word that he is exempt from the marriage law."  
  
Max gave a sigh and got up "If you really have to do this please do it on the roof and grandmother, please don't use any high explosive Chi blast!"  
  
'High explosive Chi blast? Maybe this isn't a good idea after all' thought Ranma as he tried to read her Chi aura.  
  
- Later on he roof of the White Dragon -  
  
Everyone was now on the roof and waiting for the fight to start.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that Ranma is in over his head. Hey! Why is Shampoo looking at Ranma like that?' thought Minmei.  
  
'Why hasn't great grandmother attacked yet? Surely Ranma is not a match for her?' thought Shampoo.  
  
After a painful minute of starring and sizing each other up, the two rushed towards each other and started exchanging blow. Cologne was the one that was doing most of the attacking while Ranma was dodging her strikes. She suddenly did a low sweep with her staff and was surprised that Ranma flipped a few feet away from her strike.  
  
'He a lot better then I thought but I get the feeling that he is holding back. Well we are going to have to change that now won't we...,' Cologne thought as she gave Ranma a smirk.  
  
Cologne decide to test Ranma reflex and rush toward again him. When she is close enough she began her attack.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!" Her hand instantly started to blur and hundred of blow headed toward Ranma.  
  
Ranma was impressed that she knew a speed technique and counter with his own "Shadow Hand." He managed to block most of her strike but a couple still got through and knock him back. He got up and returned to his fighting stance.  
  
"I'm impressed that you could even block some of my attack sonny boy," Cologne commented as she to got ready for her next attack. Cologne then yelled out "Splitting cat hair."  
  
Seconds later, Ranma was surrounded by twelve Colognes.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and got in to a horse stand. He then concentrates his Chi into his fist and feet. After that was done, he yelled out "Shadow Strike" and his fist blurred and hit all of the Cologne that surrounded him.  
  
'Damn! I shouldn't have under estimated him,' thought Cologne as she was lying on her back. She never thought anyone would be able to hit her while doing that technique. Not only that, but he even hit a couple of pressure point and locks up her arm and leg. She applied a little of her inner Chi to undo the pressure point and got up. She then notice that one of Ranma arm is lock by the pressure point she applied to him.  
  
Ranma use his free hand and unlock his other arm from the pressure point.  
  
"Shall we called it a tie? For one so young, you have great skill in the arts but I get the feeling you were holding back on me," Cologne said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself granny. Beside you were holding back too. I'd say we're about even...," Ranma commented. Ranma turn to look at their audience. "What? Hey why are you guys looking at me like that?"  
  
Shampoo couldn't believe that Ranma had stood his ground against her great grandmother and was just standing there with her mouth open.  
  
Max was in no better condition then Shampoo was as he was still trying to determine if he really saw what just happened.  
  
Poor Minmei was still in shock at what she just saw. She only has seen these things in those old Kung Fu movies.  
  
Jason ran up to his great grandmother "WooooW that was so cool! Great grandmother, you got to teach me how to do that!"  
  
Minmei snap out of her shook and rush toward Ranma. She then latch onto his arm and glare back at Shampoo. Shampoo understood the message that her cousin has staked her claim on Ranma but she also notice that Ranma wasn't returning the feeling. She knew she still has a chance to win Ranma heart.  
  
Ranma just stare at the two girls and wondered.  
  
'Why are they staring at each other like that. Did I just see a spark of electricity between them? Nah, I must be seeing thing.'  
  
Cologne already knew that Shampoo had taken a liking to Ranma and was now ready to support her in catching him.  
  
'He definitely a good catch for my Shampoo.'  
  
For some strange reason Ranma has an urge to run fast and far away as he could.  
  
"All right fun time over! We still need to get ready for this evening," Max yelled out.  
  
"Can Shampoo help to?" Shampoo cheerfully asked.  
  
Max nodded his head and started telling them what need to be done.  
  
- About an hour and a half later at the Sanada Estate -  
  
Ranma is still deep in thought as he walk toward his house.  
  
'That wasn't so bad. We actually got it done early, even with the staring contest between Minmei and Shampoo. When both of them grab on to my arm and wanted to come with me to pick up my mother I felt like that comic character Tenchi Masaki... Maybe I'm over analyzing this. Stuff like that only happen in the comic.' He open the front door and yelled out "Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Nodoka walk into the room and greeted her son.  
  
"Welcome home dear. Why don't you go take a bath while I get ready?"  
  
"Ok mom," replied Ranma as he headed up stairs.  
  
Later Ranma came down the stairs dress in a black suit with a pair of sunglasses.  
  
His mother nodded her in approval but told him, "Loose the sunglasses. I swear, ever since you watch that M.I.B. movie you.."  
  
"But mom I...," Ranma whined.  
  
"No Ranma!" said Nodoka in a stern voice.  
  
Ranma relented and took off the sunglasses.  
  
"Now let head toward this evening celebration," Nodoka said as both of them head out the door.  
  
- Thirty minute later at the White Dragon -  
  
Ranma and his mother enter the restaurant to find it filled almost to capacity. Even the mayor of Macross City and his assistant is there at the party.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Nodoka. I take it Ranma told you about my guest" greeted Leena as she walk toward them.  
  
"It's good to see you too Leena. Yes, he told me on the way over here. I can't wait to meet this Shampoo. Oh by the way this is quite a turn out." Nodoka said to her friend Leena.  
  
The two then started to chat about various thing.  
  
Ranma was about to go and mingle with the other guest at the party when he saw Minmei and Shampoo.  
  
They were both wearing a silk Chinese dress that hug to their ever curve. Minmei is wearing a blue dress with a dragon design while Shampoo is wearing a pink dress with a flower design. Ranma nearly had a noise bleed after seeing both girls in their dresses. He couldn't help but stare at them. The girls smiled when they saw his reaction and both went to grab an arm. For tonight they would put their grudge aside and agree to share Ranma.  
  
When he felt them latch on to his arms and rubbing their body close to him, he almost pass out from sensory over load. He couldn't help but turn red from embarrassment. They both giggled as they saw how embarrassed Ranma is by the attention they were giving him and drag him to the table that is reserve for the Sanada.  
  
The other man at the party look at Ranma with envy and jealousy. Of course all the married mans in the room were whack in the head by their wife for leering at the young girls. Nodoka saw the whole thing and wipe a tear from her eye.  
  
Leena just roll her eye and said "Let me guess. You are thinking how manly your son is to have two beautiful girl throwing them self at him."  
  
Nodoka nodded her head and get a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"I could just see it now. A Chibi Ranma, Minmei, and Shampoo running around..."  
  
"Right! Hey let go to the snack table," Leena said as she dragged Nodoka along with her.  
  
'I hope she doesn't drink. The last time she did I...' Leena shiver at the memory.  
  
Over at the Sanada table both Minmei and Shampoo were trying to get Ranma attention.  
  
'Let seeee...the equation for n...ah.. what was I thinking again... yeah equation...,' Ranma thought as he tried to keep his hormones in control, but having two lovely girls constantly rubbing their bodies against his didn't help. A few brave girls at the party would try and talk to Ranma but would be scare off by the glare from either Minmei or Shampoo.  
  
Through out the party Nodoka is busy chatting with Cologne and Leena about "how manly her son is".  
  
"You know in the Amazon village of Joketsu it isn't uncommon for a man to have more then one wife. By ou..." was all Cologne could get out before Nodoka squealed in delight. Cologne almost passed out as Nodoka literally shook her for more information. Leena just sadly shook her head and pray for Ranma.  
  
Back at the Sanada table, Ranma felt like running for his very life.  
  
'What is my mom up to now...'  
  
- A couple Hours later at Ucchan's -  
  
Ukyo Kuonji wiped the sweet from her brow as she took a good look at the place. After several hours of cleaning she finally got the place looking like a restaurant.  
  
'I can't believe how dirty and run down the place used to look. Didn't the previous owner had any pride in their restaurant? I guess that's a westerner for you,' thought Ukyo as put away her cleaning equipment. 'Darm it! that longer then I thought. I still haven't unpack and I haven't even finished filling out all the paper work yet. I guess the grand opening of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki Restaurant is going to be delay for a while. I have to wait until Monday to turn in the paper work. At least the party next door is dying down.'  
  
Ukyo picked up the trash bag and head out the front door. As she was stuffing her trash in the bin, she heard someone yell out, "Ranma, are you ready to go yet?"  
  
"I'm coming mom! I just got to say good bye to Minmei and Shampoo!" yell back a much younger male voice.  
  
'Ranma? Could it really be him?' Ukyo thought as she drop what she is doing and started looking in the direction the voices were coming from.  
  
She saw a woman with dark red hair and a young man with black hair done in a pigtail style, leaving the White Dragon Restaurant. She then ran towards them but crashed into a young girl with blue hair that had stepped out of the White Dragon restaurant.  
  
Ukyo groan in pain as she got up and went to help the other girl.  
  
Ukyo bow to the girl and said, "Sorry about that sugar. You're not hurt are you? I was in a hurry and didn't pay much attention to where I am going. By the way my name is Ukyo Kuonji."  
  
Minmei was slightly shaken by what happen and replied back, "I'm Minmei Lynn. No need to worried I'm fine, so no harm done... Hey! You're the girl that bought the place next door."  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Ah.. Minmei right?...Do you know if the person who just left is name Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Sorry don't know who that is. The only Ranma I know of is Ranma Sanada and he just left with his mom a moment ago."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Minmei saw this answer only made Ukyo depressed and decided to cheer her up.  
  
"Since you're new to the Island, would you like to come with me and my two cousins to see the launching of the space fortress?"  
  
'Maybe I should take her up on that offer. It's not like I can really do anything until Monday anyway. Beside it's been a long time since I had a friends to hang out with,' Ukyo thought. Seconds later a smile formed on her face. "Sure, why not."  
  
- Late in the evening at the Sanada Estate -  
  
Ranma and his mother had just gotten home and were now walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey mom. Didn't you want to ask me something before the party?" ask Ranma.  
  
"Well son you see Mrs. Nanjyoin has a grand daughter that is new to the Island and I would like you to take her to see the launching of the space fortress. After that you can give her a tour of the Island. Her name is Kasumi Nanjyoin and before you say no, I've already made the arrangement with Mrs. Nanjyoin" Nodoka said with a smirk.  
  
"But mom I was going to visit Fleet Admiral Rara that day," Ranma said as he tried to find a way out. Nodoka cross her arm and look sternly at him.  
  
"Ranma!! This is more important. You can test your new toy out later. Are we clear young man!"  
  
"Oh all aright. As long as it's not a date."  
  
"Good. You pick her up to tomorrow at the Mrs. Nanjyoin place." Nodoka said as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Hey mom. I'll be in the Lab working on the project."  
  
"Don't stay up to late now. You have to be somewhere early tomorrow," She headed for her room to get change and thought, 'What am I ever going to do with that boy.'  
  
- Hanger in the back of the Sanada Estate -  
  
Over at the hanger, A.K.A. the Lab, Ranma enter the security code for the entrance. The light on the panel turn green and the metal door swished open. The door closed behind him as he walked down the corridor toward his Lab.  
  
Ranma walked into a huge room and admired the nearly completed project that he and his grandfather had started. The giant white armored Guymelef stood in the middle of the Lab looking like a medieval knight in white armor and a red cape (Think of Escaflowne the size of a Gundam without the red jewel on the left side).  
  
Getting the needed materials for his project was never a problem. Beside being well off, his grandfather was the great war hero who help ended the Unification Wars, Admiral Ken Sanada.  
  
For most of his life, Ranma grew up around the military way of life. He even knew a lot of the military personnel and was on a first name bases with them. Almost everyone one in his family had at one time or another serve in the military. Both his grandparents had met each other while serving. His departed aunt Mitsuki had served in the military along with her husband Henry Global. The only person who never followed the family tradition of joining the military was his mother. As for himself, he would like to follow in his grandfather's foot steps and become a great man that people could look up to and respect. As he was looking at the Guymelef, he couldn't help but think back to how all of this got started.  
  
----(Flash Back)----  
  
'Ranma is going to flip when I show him my new invention,' thought an excited Ken Sanada as he put the last piece on the machine. 'It's finally done. After so many years of research I'm finally going to prove that my theories of parallel world.'  
  
Thought Ken as he step back to admire his work. The door to the Lab swished open and Ranma walked into to the Lab room.  
  
"Hey grandpa! What did you want to show me?"  
  
"Ranma! I want to show you my new invention it's called t..." is all Ken got out before he is interrupted.  
  
"Ah.. grandpa! Its not going to explode like the last one, Is it?"  
  
"No!! That last one wasn't my fault. Who would have known there would've been a power outage that day? Beside your eye brow grew back didn't they. AS I was saying this is my Super-Ultra-Deluxe Parallel World Transporter," Ken stated as he started laughing like a mad scientist.  
  
'I don't like the sound of that. Parallel World Transporter doesn't sound to reassuring,' Ranma thought as he took a couple step back.  
  
"Ah.. grandpa. Maybe you shouldn't turn on the machine y..." Ranma didn't get to finish as he notice that his grandpa had already pull all the lever and has just press a big green button with the word go on it.  
  
Ken turn to face his grandson and ask "Did you say something Ranma?"  
  
Ranma just shook his head in disbelief and wait for the explosion to occur.  
  
This time however there was no explosion. Just an arcing current of electricity as it move from one capacitor to another. As the current of electricity speed up and intensified, a ring of electric energy started to form between the two conductors. Then the ring of electric energy collapse on itself until it is the size of a pin head. Then it started to expand again until it took up a good portion of the Lab. The energy this time looked like a flat disk of water rippling with distortion and had a couple of electric discharge going off within it. When the energy disk stabilized itself and the rippling has now stop, it showed an image of strange place with some alien looking creature moving around.  
  
"All right I done it. I've made a doorway to parallel world!" said Ken as he rush toward the portal and stuck his hand through the portal.  
  
After he stuck his hand in, the portal image started to blur and his hand came out the other end of the spatial anomaly.  
  
'That strange it felt like I just touch water but my hand are dry. Did I mess up somewhere?,' though Ken as he examine the spatial anomaly.  
  
"Grandpa I don't think this is a doorway to a parallel world, but a viewing portal to a different dimension. I don't remember ever seeing any of these creatures on our planet," said Ranma as he also study the spatial anomaly.  
  
"I think your right Ranma."  
  
Several hours has passed as Ranma and his grandpa started watching the event that were taking place in the viewing portal.  
  
"Hey Ranma pass me the popcorn."  
  
"Sure here you go grandpa. You know this is a lot better then HDTV."  
  
They continue to watch as a girl name Hitomi Kanzaki is transported to a planet called Gaea and meet up with Prince Van Fanel of Fanelia. What caught their attention was a type of armored robot the native called a Guymelef. More specifically, the one called Escaflowne.  
  
The Super-Ultra-Deluxe Parallel World Transporter machine would occasionally throw a few electrical arcs that would make the viewing portal ripple and skip forward in the event that it was showing. Both Ranma and his grandpa found this annoying but they couldn't complain.  
  
They got to the part where Van and Hitomi had just arrive in Asturia when the Super-Ultra-Deluxe Parallel World Transporter machine started making a hissing noise before it melted down into a slab of metal. With its demise, the viewing portal also started fading away.  
  
"Hey it was starting to get good!!" complain Ranma.  
  
"What the...," Ken said as he look at his invention and wanted to cry. He walked over to his machine and gave a sad sigh "It's a goner."  
  
Then ken smiled as he just got a good idea.  
  
"Hey Ranma! I have a great idea. Why don't we rebuild our very own Escaflowne Guymelef?"  
  
"But grandpa we don't have any Drag-energist on this planet."  
  
"Not a problem! We'll just use bio-crystal instead. Beside I never said that we are going to make it like the original. With my understanding in the field of crystal-tech, robo-technology, and with your ability to manipulate bio-energy we could make a far more advance model."  
  
"All right grandpa I'm In."  
  
"By the way how is your training with old Lau going?" Ken asked as he started inputting some data into his terminal.  
  
"Master Cheung told me that my training as a Chi Master is almost complete. Oh! He also want me to tell you to stop calling people the could control their Chi bio-manipulator. He want you to use the term Chi user or Chakra user. I have to agree with him. Bio-manipulator make me sound like some kind of machine," Ranma stated as he look over his grandpa shoulder to see what he is tying.  
  
"Yeah yeah what ever. I swear old Lau could be so old fashion. Trying to make everything sound all mystical and unknowing. It's a good think I ask him to train you when I found out you had a talent for those things. Ranma you know you don't have to push your self so hard. With you studying to be top of your class, your martial art training, and your Chi training, I'm just afraid that you won't have anytime to socialize with that pretty friend of yours, Minmei."  
  
"Now cut that out grandpa! You are beginning to sound like mom!!... By the way how did a scientific military man like yourself befriend a martial mystic like Master Cheung?"  
  
"That is quite a long story. How about I tell you about it some other time. For now we have to draw up the plan for our version of Escaflowne." Ranma nodded and sat at his own terminal.  
  
----(End Flash Back)----  
  
Ranma shook himself out of memory lane and head toward the container that house's the Chi sensitive bio-crystal.  
  
'I better get started or I won't be able to finished tonight,' Ranma thought as he pick up the Chi sensitive bio-crystals and headed back to his Guymelef.  
  
Ranma spent the next few hours installing the Chi sensitive bio-crystals in the cockpit of his Guymelef. After he finished , he gave a yawn and made his way over to the main terminal. After entering a few command Ranma started walk toward the exit.  
  
'That diagnostic routine should be done by tomorrow morning. Finally the project is done. Our dream to rebuild Escaflowne is now complete grandpa.'  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Finally I'm done with this chapter. Sorry for the late update but you know how it it during the thanks giving holiday. I'll do want to finish my story but gaming will always come first. I'm also sorry for the bad grammar with me mixing my tense. I don't have anyone to proof read my work. I do proof read my work like 5 time before posting it. I guess it's like trying to cut your own hair; you could never get it right. No I haven't forgotten about Kasumi and NO she not a background character in the story. It's just not time for her yet. I know a lot of you wanted the action chapter but I felt this chapter is a crucial part of the story, so I didn't skip it. Hopefully I'll get a chance to work on the next chapter of this story. I still have to finish writing chapter for my other story. 


End file.
